Not Going Anwhere
by patchwork-robe
Summary: MacTavish is drunk off his ass, and Roach doesn't want to leave him alone. Major MacTavish/Roach fluff. T for language and same-sex flirting.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story, so it'll probably suck. :P I meant to have this up for Valentine's Day, but my history teacher decided to assign me 6-page essay on agarian discontent in the late 19th century. Yay. Anways, here we go! Enjoy! **

**Major fluff abound. You have been warned. XD**

It was a clear Saturday night, the stars easily visible contrasted against the darkness of the sky. I took a deep breath as I got out of the jeep (I didn't steal it; I planned on returning it, after all). The cool night air gave me the fresh oxygen I needed after such a long week. Ha, long week. That was an understatement.

We (Archer, Toad, Meat, Royce, and I) had been sent by General Shepherd to China to take out a drug lord, who had also been selling human organs on the black market. He was an ex-member of the Communist Party of China, and had stolen some two million _yuan _from the government to start up his business. Nobody wants their liver being sold to a criminal, so naturally we moved in to take him out. Archer and Toad were on sniper support, and Meat, Royce, and I were on the ground. Our cover was blown when one of Toad's victims slid off the balcony he was standing on and landed not three feet from a patrol. Obviously, after that the militia knew we were there, so we went loud. Somehow we got separated, and I ended up being cornered by five guys with dogs and RPG's that could blow me to Japan.

My captors had me take off my shirt and lay down on what looked like an operating table. I already knew this was _not _going to end well. A door to my right swung open and in walked our target, Jianguo Ngau.

No matter how many times you look at a photograph or read about a target, nothing quite prepares you for the first time you see them. They become real, an actual threat, versus a two-dimensional scrap of intel. Someone that could hurt you, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

I felt that emotion now as Ngau gave me a nasty, arrogant smirk. "You think you can outsmart me?" he asked, the Chinese accent making it hard for me to understand him. "We'll see how intelligent you really are. Tell me, what is your name and _who _are you working for?"

I didn't say anything, though fear told me to spill everything in order to save my skin.

"Looks like we have a brave one here, boys," Ngau said, laughing. The other men in the room chuckled quietly. "I'll give you one more chance. _Who are you and who are you working for?_"

It took all my will not to make a sound.

"I see. Well, while you're here, we might as well make use of you. I have a man in Singapore who has been waiting a while for my… merchandise. I say we cut you open and see just how long your heart lasts. Li Ping?"

A man wearing scrubs and an apron stepped forward, an appetency for my pain gleaming in his eyes. He picked up a scalpel and placed it against my lower stomach. He smirked once, then pressed the knife into my skin.

The pain was excruciating. I groaned, hating myself as I did it for making myself look weak. How long was the cut? Three inches? Four inches?  
>Ngau smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"<p>

Those were his last words. Just as he finished speaking them, a sniper's bullet pierced through the window and entered his head. Li Ping stopped his cutting, and everyone in the room panicked and looked towards the window. There was a loud explosion, and I saw Meat and Royce enter the building from where the door used to be. They quickly eliminated everyone in the room, including Li Ping. He dropped the scalpel and fell to the ground, lifeless. Unbeknownst to the militia men, when they had captured me I had quickly turned the distress signal on my radio. Who was the unintelligent one now, Jianguo Ngau?

"Roach!" Royce cried out. "We're going to get you out of here and taken care of, okay?"

"M 'kay…" I muttered before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I ended up with twelve stitches in my stomach. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep, and I was up and walking around four days later.

That's why I was at this bar now. I wanted to celebrate surviving another op with three people: me, myself, and I. I needed the alone time. But once I walked through the door, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Captain MacTavish sat at the bar by himself, empty glasses in front of him. He looked deep in thought- or drunk. Or both.

_Get a hold of yourself, Gary, _I told myself. _It's just MacTavish. And we're off duty. _

After a few moments, I pulled myself together and walked towards the bar. I sat on the stool next to him and figured I better say something.

"Evening, captain," I said it weird and it made me sound like an idiot. _Good one, Gary._

The Scotsman turned towards me and grinned. "Roach!" he exclaimed, acting like he hadn't seen me in a month. "How are ya, lad?"

_Whoa, hello alcohol breath!_ I thought to myself as MacTavish's breath ghosted against my face. Was he drunk?

"I'm fine, sir," I replied, as I wondered how many drinks he had bought.

The captain grinned again. "That's good. Glad you made it out of China, Roach."

"Me too," I muttered.

"Gerry! Let's get a whiskey for the lad!" MacTavish shouted drunkenly to the bartender.

Gerry set the glass in front of me and I nodded in thanks. MacTavish turned to me to ask me about my side of what happened on our op, and I knew it was going to be a long night.

**~Two Hours Later~**

MacTavish was drunk off his ass. Seriously, I was literally dragging him to the jeep I commandeered. I knew he had at least eight shots in him, not counting however many he had taken before I arrived at the bar.

"Rooooach..." he groaned. I turned to look at him. "We can't leave..."

"Why not?"

"The... jeep I took... Shepherd will know..."

"That's the last thing you should be worried about right now, sir," I grunted as I threw his body into the passenger seat. "I'll come get it tomorrow."

"I'll take it back... tonight..."

"With all due respect sir, that's the worst idea I've heard in my whole damn life."

"Watch... your tone, Roach!" MacTavish said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"This is so damn weird..." I whispered to myself as I pulled away from the curb.

**~Back on Base~**

MacTavish needed to learn to shut the hell up when he was drunk. It wasn't making my job of sneaking him back on base any easier.

"Sir, we need to be quiet. Someone might hear us."

"You know who wasn't quiet? Your mom last night."

I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a fourteen year old.

When we finally reached his quarters, I made him try to take out his keys and open the door to see how he was doing. He dropped the keys twice and then failed to get them anyone near the handle.

I sighed. "Gimme the keys..."

Not gonna lie, I was nervous about being in the captain's quarters. Nobody came in here except for himself and occasionally Ghost when they had one of their drinking sessions. I looked around. There was one picture on the bedside table of a young boy with familiar ice blue eyes and two adults with him. MacTavish looked just like the man, who I assumed was his father, but he had the woman's (his mother's) eyes. I smiled at the thought of a younger John MacTavish. I imagine he would've been a cheeky little troublemaker.

I forced the captain to sit down on his couch. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?"

MacTavish just grunted, which I took as a "whatever."

When I came back with the water, the Scotsman had taken his shirt off and was lying across the couch.

_Please be conscious, please be conscious, please be conscious! _I screamed in my head. I touched his arm. "...Sir?"

He rolled over and opened one eye. He saw the water and downed it in about five seconds.

"Thanks, Roach. I... needed that."

"Yes, you did," I whispered to myself.

MacTavish motioned me over to sit down next to him. "Come sit, lad... stay a while."

I didn't know if I didn't want to sit because of his drunkenness, lack of clothing, or both. I blamed it on exhaustion.

"Sir, I really need to get to bed, now that I know you're alright-"

"I'm not going to be alright... if you leave..."

I turned to face him. He was looking straight into my eyes, making me feel both intimidated and flattered.

"...Sir?"

The captain stood up and grabbed my arm. "Don't leave me, Roach... promise me you won't ever leave me..."

"I guess I can make sure you're alright for a while?" It came out like a question.

MacTavish half-smiled and released his grip on my arm. "If you leave... Roach, I don't know what... I'll do..."

He was drunker than I thought.

"You need to lay down, sir. Make sure you lay on your stomach so if you throw up it all gets out..."

"I thought you were going to... leave me..."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Don't scare me... like that, lad..."

That's when I realized he was talking about the Jianguo Ngau mission, not leaving him alone tonight. I was slightly flattered that someone as high up as the captain would worry about someone like me.

I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

MacTavish drunkenly grinned. "Come...sit down."

I lounged on the edge of the couch next to him. He absentmindedly threw an arm around my shoulders. I made no move to stop him.

"I'm glad... you're okay, Roach."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Y'know... if something had happened to you... I wouldn't re-enlist..."

I looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I'd have... no one left to fight for."

I froze in shock. What the hell...?

Before my mind could register what he had just said, I felt a pair of warm, chapped, and clumsy lips on my own. It took a moment for me to realize that this was the _captain. _The man who I trusted with my life, who I would follow to the end of the earth and back. I thought about this for a split second.

Then I kissed back with all my might.

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Hate it? Love it? Wanna punch me for exposing something this horrible to your eyes?**

**Let me know if I should continue this!**

**Have a nice day/night! :D**


End file.
